


Blood Princess

by rxider



Series: Diabolik Lovers: Blood Princess [ trilogy ] [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxider/pseuds/rxider
Summary: After a temporary memory loss, Lilliane was trusted in the care of the Mukami family, and manipulated into being a part of her father's schemes. She finds herself struggling to avoid the traumatic past she had; between having a psychotic mother, an older sister obsessed with her and a brother who wants to kill her, while at the same time trying to figure out how to deal with unknown feelings developing inside her.[ author's note: if you watch a lot of anime, you may notice some references i used while writing some chapters of this story. I was heavily influenced by HunterxHunter, Princess Resurrection and Diabolik Lovers(of course), and I used those as inspiration to create this world in the Diabolik Lovers au. The original characters are mine, and I created their background stories very carefully so I can bring life to this fanfiction. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! ]
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Diabolik Lovers: Blood Princess [ trilogy ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811356
Kudos: 1





	1. Dark Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [ author's note: if you watch a lot of anime, you may notice some references i used while writing some chapters of this story. I was heavily influenced by the animes i watched before, and I used those as inspiration to create this world in the Diabolik Lovers au. The original characters are mine, and I created their background stories very carefully so I can bring life to this fanfiction. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! ]

_In the eyes of many_   
_She was nothing_   
_But a withered flower_   
_Entwined with eternity._

_The ticking clock_   
_Served her lifespan._

_Still, she wished_   
_To be able to turn_   
_The hands of the clock._

_When she was nothing._

_But a possibility._

* * *

Her head was being tilted, mouth opened, some form of liquid entering her throat. Every single drop of blood from the vial was transported inside her.

Opening her eyes, she felt warm.

Memories started flashing in her mind; what happened in her life the years before; the hardships she endured to be the person she was today.

That's right.

She was the second princess of the Royal Family of the Monster Kingdom. The Phoenix Clan.

She wasn't human.

How can she forget such a trivial thing?

"How long was I out?" She asked. Elizabeth had brought her another cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"Quite longer than expected Hime-chan."

"I see. It seems like my mother's idea to name me the queen of this carnival. Seriously. What a troublesome task I've been given."

Elizabeth stared at her with wide eyes. Did she plan on joining the final event after all? It was too risky. But knowing Lilliane, nothing can make her change her mind.

First, she needed to meet up with the Mukamis. Disappearing like that is rude, even for her. She doubt that they would be worried; probably only troubled that their Livestock went missing.

Ha. Livestock. What a funny word.

For most of her life, she was anything but that. She stood on top of anything else, a name given to her the day she was born. It wasn't something she wished to have. The status she had to bear with as she grew up.

_So how did she end up in this predicament?_

* * *

"Exiled? But father, I--!"

"My decision is final Lilliane."

"F-Father......No....."

She found herself floating in the pit of oblivion, trying to find the exit from this hollow darkness. The last thing she remembered was -- nothing. Where was she? She blinks twice before lifting her body from the ground. She notices the cold wind swaying the branches of the trees surrounding her. She must be in some sort of forest. But before that...what did she do..?

"My head. It hurts. I wonder...." Her senses pick up the approaching footsteps from her left side. A man appeared, a mellow expression on his face.

"Who are you?" She asked, out of curiosity, the way a toddler would begin to be inquisitive about different things.

"You must be Lilliane. My name is not important. Your father, however, entrusted you to me."

"Lilliane? Is that...my name?" He seemed to be a bit taken aback by her question, but he merely chuckles at her confusion.

"I see. Yes, it is. Well, a lady shouldn't be in this kind of place for too long. Please follow me."

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. She followed him until a huge mansion came to view. The atmosphere was very eerie, but it gave her a sense of familiarity and comfort somehow.

The door openede, revealing a man in butler clothing. He led them inside towards the living room area. She took notice the Victorian style of the furniture as well as the wall decorations. Yes, very cozy indeed. Weird.

She takes a seat as the butler serves her a cup of tea, nodding in his direction as a sign of gratitude. As she picked up the cup, she heard the man's voice accompanied by another person.

"Well then, I leave everything to you Ruki."

"Yes. Take care Karlheinz-sama."

When the door opened however, a stranger stood in the doorway. Where did the man go? Many questions flash through her head before the male in front of her spoke.

"Do you know why you're here?" 

"No." She answered while shaking my head. As if being triggered, her head suddenly starts to throb making her drop the teacup in my hand.

"Ruki...is she...okay?" Another guy appeared in the room, bandages visible from certain parts of his body.

"M-my head. Ugh! What is this..?" A loud thud suddenly erupts as she realized that she unconsciously slammed her palm against the coffee table.

"It seems as if the effects are still bothering you. It would do best for you to rest for a while." Effects of what? She wanted to ask him, but her head just throbbed again, as if something was blocking her mind. 

She stared at the dark haired male before she felt her consciousness slipping away.

* * *

_Once again, as if being trapped inside a cage;_   
_I struggle against the metal prison._

_With chains around my whole body,_   
_A remainder of my betrayal,_   
_To someone I can't remember._

_A seal placed inside my mind._

_Even though it was supposed to belong to me,_   
_I can't help but feel like,_   
_I do not know myself._


	2. dark 01

"Where...am I?"

Her eyes wander around the room, the dark blue motif giving her a calm feeling.

Lilliane sat upright, her hand automatically coming up to touch the temple of her head. Even after getting some sleep, she still can't remember what happened before she found herself in the middle of nowhere. Her fingers brush her bangs aside; maybe it's the reason as to why her vision is a bit blurry. However, nothing changed.

"Oh."

She can't see out of her left eye. Rather, it feels as if the darkness was taunting her disability. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

She did not feel disgusted nor terrified. Instead, the raw flesh from the empty space was staring back at her in absolute silence. How humiliating. She did not even know how she lost her left eye.

"I see you're awake." She was startled with the sudden appearance of the male from the night before.

"Get dressed Lilliane." He threw the uniform in his hands on the bed. She stared at it with confusion. As if processing the name he addressed her with, she scowled at him.

"That name. Don't call me that."

Ruki was taken aback by the tone of her voice. He thought she was simply a vulnerable human girl that the Vampire King happened to stumble upon into.

"Hmp. A freeloader has no right to claim any demands."

"Freeloader?"

"Yes. As long as you reside in this mansion, you are simply a freeloader. Know your place, human."

In a split second, she was pushed against the wall. She felt him lick the pale skin of her neck before sinking his teeth down the virgin flesh. Her hands fisted his gray jacket, trying not to scream from the pain.

"What is this?"

Ruki was surprised when her blood filled his mouth. He never thought that another human being was capable of satisfying his thirst besides Eve.

"Your blood is sweet. It's hot and so full. It's flowing down my throat."

He took another bite, this time down her collarbone. After taking a few gulps, he released her so she can get dressed.

"Your name."

"Huh?" She stared at him, supporting her body on the wall so she wouldn't slide down the floor.

"Just this once I'll indulge you, human. Since your blood has satisfied me after all."

"Hime." The name was simple yet held a very deep meaning. Her head ached once again; like a wall blocking a fragment of her memories.

"Then Hime it is. Hurry up. We'll leave without you."

* * *

She learned that she was currently in the care of the Mukami household. There were four brothers, Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa. She leaned on the railing of the rooftop, the wind brushing against her skin. What a pleasant feeling, she thought.

She clutched the pocketwatch hanging on her neck, staring at it before clicking the lid open. Ruki gave it to her and said that she was holding it in her pocket when she fainted.

"It doesn't even matter. I don't remember anything."

Kou was the lively one out of the four. He cheerfully greeted her when she went downstairs even though she did not share an ounce of his enthusiasm. Yuma used his height to his advantage, looking down at her frame. He even called her sow. Azusa was silent, except when he asked her if she likes pain.

"What a strange bunch of people I've been given to."

Her mind kept coming back to the night when the man found her. 'Your father, however, entrusted you to me.' She can't even rely on her own to figure out who her father is. Who erased her memories?

"I wonder why..."

"Skipping classes I see. You sure have guts, Livestock."

"Ruki-san." She was tempted to point out that he wasn't in class as well, but forbid herself from doing so in fear that he'd do something she wouldn't like.

Ruki placed his hand on the railing behind, trapping her in his arms. His fingers brushed aside the hair from her face, expression not changing at the revelation of her clean wound.

"Your eye. What happened?"

"Who knows? I don't remember anything."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No. It's the truth. Is there something I can help you with, Ruki-san?"

He leaned down and licked the flesh of her neck. Slowly slipping the ribbon from her uniform, loosening the buttons on her blouse; yet she stared at him with no emotion. He inhaled the scent of her blood before indulging himself in a bite, his hands gripping the metal bars tighter as he pressed against her own body.

Lilliane's own hands gripped the clothing of his blazer, her mouth opened wide but no sounds came out of it. She closed her eye in pleasure; it's supposed to hurt not feel pleasant, she kept on telling herself. Still, she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

"Your blood still has the taste...of an exquisite drink." He licked the punctured wounds before leaning back to leave her.

"Come. It's too troublesome if a master loses sight of his pet."

Finding no other options, she fixed her uniform and followed him. Neither of them realized how her eye flashed a bright shade of red for a single moment.


	3. dark 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou is a little shit and Yuma is curious about Lilliane.

"Good morning Hime-chan!" Somehow, she'd gotten used to Kou's cheery voice and bright aura. Although she had to admit, his attitude annoys her most of the time.

The male idol stood in front of her with a grin before shoving a bouquet of red roses in her face. She blinked at the unexpected gift a few times before releasing a sneeze. Kou jumped in surprise at her reaction. Lilliane was rubbing her nose with a handkerchief staring offensively at the flowers.

"Eh? Hime-chan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I'm allergic to roses! I even refused a vase from Ruki-san before, remember?" Kou scratched the back of his head sheepishly, feeling embarrassed from his mistake.

"Then, flowers are a no-no. What do you want then, Hime-chan?"

She found it amazing how his expression could change so fast from being cheerful to serious. Still, she can see the darkness of his past reflected in his eyes. Avoiding his stare, she mumbled something which failed to catch his ears. She sat down her bed and stared at the now confused blond.

"Do you have something to cover my eye?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? You're so funny Hime-chan! You won't be able to se--"

She cut him off by revealing the empty socket of her left eye to him. His eyes widenely slightly at the revelation. She was just like him. He was given an artificial eye so his vision won't have to suffer. However, this girl stood in front of him, void of emotion on her face. She was wounded as well. How can she endure such a thing?

"Hime-chan...your eye..."

"If you're going to ask why, I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. Even I do not remember how I lost it. I'm guessing it's been a long time considering the fact that it was gouged out perfectly clean." She let her bangs cover her nonexistent eye.

"I-I'll ask Ruki-kun...I guess..."

"Thank you, Kou." He nodded in response and spun around to leave the room.

"Seriously," she exclaimed, picking up the abandoned bouquet on the ground. "I told him I was allergic and he left it here." Another sneeze erupted from her, as she threw the roses on the trash bin at the corner of her room.

Meanwhile, Kou was in deep thought as he walked down the hallway. Opening the door, he sat with his brothers in the living room. Yuma was trying to stop Azusa from yet again trying to harm himself with a sharp object, knowing how nagging the eldest Mukami can get when it comes to cleaning.

"Oi, Kou! What are you doing? Help me out!"

"Kou. Are you okay?" Azusa timidly asked his brother, noticing the grim look on his face.

"Ruki-kun. Did you know about Hime-chan's left eye?" Ruki diverted his focus from his book to his brother before closing it and facing the rest of them.

"I have already informed Karlheinz-sama about it. His familiars sent us a package for her earlier."

"What's with her left eye?" Yuma asked, not wanting to be left in the dark. He had no complaints about the girl who was suddenly entrusted to them by their benefactor. Most of the time she kept to herself. He even thought she was mute until she conversed with Azusa a few days ago.

"She doesn't have any, Yuma-kun. If you'd just pay more attention..."

"Wha--Kou, you!"

"Stop it. Kou, you only learned of it today. There's no reason to be so hostile about it."

Truth be told, he was still skeptical about letting a complete stranger stay with them. She did not even panic when she found out they were vampires. It's as if her mind had considered that knowledge as a normal thing for a human. And there's her blood. Even from the scent of it, he could tell it wasn't just human blood. You can almost compare it with the blood of Eve, no, maybe even better.

"You mean the Sow is not the new Eve or something?"

"Don't be stupid, Yuma. Eve still resides in the Sakamaki household." He stood up and grabbed the box located in the corner of the room. It was wrapped like a gift, a black ribbon sealing the opening of the package. Without a second thought, Ruki threw it in Yuma's direction.

"Give that to her."

"Wait, Ruki!" His objections were pointless as Ruki ignored him and left the room. It was then that Kou remembered that he had work to be done and hurried to his room, whilst Azusa stared at the box in his hands eith curiosity.

"Ne...Yuma...do you think...we can open it?"

"Like hell I know! I'll just toss this in front of her door. Don't do anything stupid."

He grumbled to himself as he made his way towards her room. He slightly cursed Ruki for ordering him to be the one to give the box to the stranger in their house. Yuma stared at the object, before unwrapping the ribbon from its knot.

"I-I'm just a bit curious...that's all. Huh? What the hell is this?" Inside was a jar with cube shaped treat; he almost mistook them for sugarcubes. It was slightly bigger and looked fluffier than the contents of his own personal jar. Another thing inside was a book with a seal. The title was written in a language he couldn't understand so he simply ignored it.

Before he can fully inspect the belongings inside, he found himself standing in front of the guestroom. His hand gripped the doorknob, twisting it open. However, he did not expect the room to be dark. He fumbled around for the light switch and flipped it upwards. He held his breath at the sight before him.

"Hey, sow!" Lilliane was slumped down, face on the floor. She lifted her head to look at him. Yuma noticed her hands clawing at her throat. The next words she uttered shocked him.

"...Kill....me..."

"Huh?" She closed her eye before fainting in his arms. She looked peaceful and not in pain, compared to how she looked at him seconds ago.

"You're quite a handful aren't you, sow?"


	4. dark 03

Lilliane took another piece of gimauve from the jar she received. Her left socket is now covered by an eyepatch, her hair slightly covering the item. She stared at Kou who was surrounded by a bunch of girls as usual; he noticed her of course, discreetly sending a wink in her direction which she ignored.

She wasn't that talkative in school as well. Her seat was located at the back of the room, right next to the window, so sometimes she observes the shape of the moon. She kept the jar inside her bag. The treat possessed a weird taste and texture as Yuma had complained the other day when he asked for one. She thought it tasted fine.

"Hime-san...can I...ask you...a favor..?" Azusa asked, startling her for a bit. The youngest Mukami had a melancholic look in his face as usual, void of any emotion except when experiencing pain.

"Oh. What is it Azusa-kun?"

"The...infirmary....I cut...myself..."

Her eyes went down to the obvious wound on his arm. She grabbed a handkerchief and applied the necessary pressure to lessen the bleeding for a bit.

"Let's go. We'll just ask for a slip later on."

While Azusa was having his wound treated, Lilliane waited outside, staring above the sky. She found it mesmerizing how the clouds manage to hide the beauty of the moon, as if shying itself away from the watchful eyes of human beings.

Just then, her head started to throb again. She placed a hand on her temple, slightly massaging it to ease the pain. Once in a while, she'd get these headaches but nothing good even comes out of it. It just made her feel as if her memories were as good as gone.

"Why....?"

"Hime-san...." Her head turned and saw Azusa holding the newly bandaged arm. They started to walk down the hallway until they heard the obvious loud voice of a certain Mukami brother.

"Hey, Neet! I said move, will ya?!"

"So noisy...what a bother..."

As if he couldn't be more loud, she thought. Her attention was then captured by the blond stranger laying down the floor looking at the tall Mukami with a bored expression. The male noticed her, looking at her up and down before letting out a light chuckle.

"Is this your new pet?" For a second, Yuma stared at him confused, before turning around where the male's eyes were currently focused.

"Yuma. Is he your friend?" His eyes narrowed at her question.

"Huh? The hell you saying, Sow! He's a NEET! Ya hear me? A N-E-E-T!"

"Yuma....you don't....have to shout...Hime-san and I...can hear you..."

"Whatever. Let's go!"

She can't help but give the stranger a final glance as they passed by him. Their eyes met, both holding a sense of curiosity with each other. Lilliane was the first to break the connection, but kept his until they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Hey, Sow!" Lilliane glared at him before continuing to read the book in her hands. For some reason, Yuma still refused to call her by her name and it was kind of pissing her off a bit.

"Yuma-kun. Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Huh? Sow has no right to make any demands!"

"But I'm a guest here, aren't I?" As if thinking for a bit, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Nevermind that. Is there something you need from me?" She asked.

"Oh, right." He exclaimed, grinning as he remembered te reason why he called for her. "Come with me!"

He pulled her outside towards a wide vegetable garden. There were different crops, even flowerbeds on one part. She's guessing that Kou got the roses from here while making a mental image to steer clear of them. Yuma handed her a basket, instructing her to follow him to the direction of the tomatoes.

"Oh, this one's good too."

"What exactly am I supposed to do in a vegetable garden?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're gonna help me harvest today!"

"Hmm..." She was impressed that someone as brute as him can actually be gentle with plants. The stems are very fragile and if not handled with care it can actually cost you.

"What's with that face, sow?"

" _I told you, stop calling me that._ " She mumbled, giving up on correcting him. "I was just wondering what made you do this in the first place. Vampires can live without human food, can't they?" Yuma bent down to pluck a few tomatoes and proceeded to put it in the basket.

"Well, it's different for us. I don't hate eating, and I don't mind growing them either."

"Hmm...You're a pretty soft guy aren't you?"

"Huh?" Yuma gritted his teeth in an attempt to stop the blushing of his cheeks. He grabbed her arm, the basket falling down the ground and pinned her next to the walls of the greenhouse.

She let out a sound of pain as he forcefully held her wrists above her head. From their position, the difference in their heights can be noticed, with Yuma staring down at her with a scowl. He ripped open her blouse and bit down on the flesh of her collarbone.

Her blood was being drained from her body; it didn't help that his bite was rougher than Ruki's. She whimpered as he pulled away, his eyes focused on the small recent holes on skin.

"What's with your blood? It's so sweet...and the smell is intoxicating. Damn it." He widened the tear on her clothes, completely revealing her upper body. It was her turn to blush as Yuma shamelessly oggled her well defined chest to his heart's content.

"Heh? You got a pretty big rack there, sow."

"Wha--stop that you per--Ah!" Yuma wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his huge frame. Her hands gripped the fabric of his sweater, as he sucked even harder on her chest.

"So soft...Nngh!"

Her body's reactions were confusing. It was as if the pain was pleasurable to her, evident from the moans of ecstasy emitting from her mouth. Yuma grinned as he kissed her lips, his tongue exploring hers in the process. His fangs slightly bit down on her bottom lip, making her push his chest to no avail.

"Stop squirming, Hime." She was shocked with how he called her that she failed to stop him further from taking her blood.

"Don't run away, sow."


	5. dark 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilliane sees a side of Kou that rarely comes out.

When she was asked by their teacher to tutor some underclassmen who needed to raise their grades, she had no idea what she was signing herself up for. Lilliane sighed for the tenth time as she looked at the piece of paper full of mathematical equations, supposed to be answered by the students in front of her. Well at least one of them made an effort to actually solve it.

"Tch. Why does Yours Truly have to do something like this? This is so troublesome!"

"Ayato-kun got the lowest grade in class, and Reiji-san will get mad if you don't get a higher score in the next quiz."

"Like I care what that tableware otaku says! Hey melons! Are we done here yet?" Looking up from the papers, she pointed to herself as if asking the redhead if he was pertaining to her.

"Me?"

"Obviously! Who else? You should tell Chichinasi here your secret so her chest can get bigger."

"A-Ayato-kun! That's no way to talk to an upperclassman!"

Being called sow was one thing, but being named something disrespectful by the size of her chest made a vein pop on the side of her head. She chuckled at Ayato before grabbing the thick textbook on the table. In an instant she had pinned down the fingers on Ayato's right hand using the side of the book.

"Ouch! What are you doing, you bitch!"

"Ayato-san. This is a library you know? It's not good to be noisy here." She said with a smile, at the same time pushing the book harder down his fingers.

"That's right. Grit your teeth. I wonder how long you'll last before you let out a piercing scream."

"Eh? Ayato-kun?" They all stared at the new person who arrived, eyes full of curiosity as it slowly moved down the direction of Ayato's hand.

"Oi, Laito! Get this bitch off me!" At the same time, Lilliane removed the book from its threshold, and sat down her chair.

"Right, let's continue please. The sooner we get this done, the better."

"I don't get what just happened, but Ayato-kun, Reiji said to take this seriously or no takoyaki for you this month. Ufu."

"Huh? Don't screw with m--" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a presence behind him.

"Ayato-san, you're left-handed aren't you?"

Lilliane placed a new piece of paper in front of him, sliding another to Yui's. Uncapping the tip of her ballpen she made Ayato grip it with his fingers, her hand over his.

"He, how nice Ayato-kun. I'm kind of jealous. I want to be tutored by an upperclassman too. Ufu."

"S-shut up! What are you doing anyway melons?" He turned to look at her but was stopped by her right hand pressed harshly on his head, forcing him to focus on the equation.

"I was just thinking. You're lucky I didn't crush your left hand. I heard it's very painful when you try to write with broken fingers."

She pushed herself back and returned to her chair. Placing her chin on the palm of her hand, she smiled at the two of them. Laito grinned at the scene, winking at Yui before leaving the library. He found the third year female to be interesting, specially since she was able to control Ayato with no problems. She closed her eye and hummed, as if thinking of something, before opening it with glee evident in her gray orbs.

"Then, how about we play a game?"

"Game?"

"Yes. Since I feel bad about what I did earlier, how about we do this? For every math problem you get a correct answer in, I'll let you break one of my fingers. However, if you don't get a single question right...hmm. Well, I get to do the same to you. Fair enough?"

"Hime-senpai! T-That's--"

"Heh, you've got guts to challenge Yours truly. Fine. I accept. Get your fingers ready, I won't just break them. I'll destroy them."

Yui stared warily at the two of them. She was worried about the girl, although she doubt that Ayato can get even a single answer right. Still, she knew that the redhead can be demanding which made her fear for her upperclassman's safety even more.

A few minutes later however, Ayato's loud complaints can be heard.

"Screw this! This is too hard!"

"Hmm...then shall I get my prize? Since you're giving up and all..."

"Ayato-kun. I think it's best if you apologize to Hime-senpai."

"Shut your trap Chichinasi! Yours truly will never admit defeat!"

Lilliane can't help but smile at his persistence. She knew just by looking at his test papers that he wasn't the type to do well in school. His thought process is so simple that she almost feels sorry for him.

"Yahoo~! M neko-chan! Wait...Hime-chan?" She turned her head at the familiar cheery voice of the blond idol.

"Kou." She paused for a bit, thinking about the weird nickname. "By M neko-chan, do you mean Yui-san?"

"Of course! Oh, could it be that your helping them study? How noble of you Hime-chan! Unfortunately, I have to steal you away now. Ruki-kun doesn't like to be kept waiting you know?"

She didn't even have time to protest as Kou slinged her bag over his shoulder, giving the two underclassmen a half-hearted goodbye before dragging her along with him. He remained silent as they walked side by side. The silence was getting too uncomfortable for her liking, but decided against doing anything about it.

"Hime-chan," Kou suddenly stopped walking.

"What were you doing with M neko-chan and Ayato-kun in the library?" His usual annoying voice was replaced with a serious one, she thought. Rather, she can hear the disgust in his tone when he mentioned the name of the redhead.

"Have you been hooked in by their good up bringing as well, Hime-chan?"

"Kou? What are y--Ah!"

Kou pushed her in a dark alleyway, far from the peering eyes of other humans. He pulled her up in a sitting position, her back against the wall with him hovering over her. He placed his knee between her legs and his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her in his frame.

"Hey, Hime-chan. I'm really pissed off right now." He said wrapping his hand around her neck and closing in his fingers on the flesh.

"K-Kou. I-I can't...b-breathe. Please -- st..o..p.."

"Well obviously. It's because I'm really angry, Hime-chan. Now, what are you going to do about it, hmm?"

She felt helpless. Bloodlust is oozing from his whole body. His hair-covered eye was glowing red, as if staring straight at her soul. She clawed at his hand to try and stop him, but Kou loosened the grip on his own. Instead, he opened the blouse of her uniform with force, the ripping sound of the material making her close her eyes.

"You really are a lewd woman aren't you, Hime-chan? Look, Ruki's fangs were here. Yuma's too. You like getting your blood sucked. Just like M neko-chan!"

Lilliane can only let out a sound of pain as his fangs made contact with her skin. He was sucking deeply, as if trying to erase the existence of the other wounds on her neck. She tried to push him away, but it only urged him further. She was getting dizzy; Kou was sucking too much blood.

"Kou...let me go--"

"Hime-chan. Your blood is hot on my fangs. It's boiling me with pleasure. Your body is warm as well, but are you really human?" Her eye slightly widened at the question. Although they both know the answer.

"I don't know."

She noticed him giving her a weird expression, different than the fake smiles he showed around in school or at home. He lowered his head before speaking. "I grew up in a manhole. When I was young, I had one wish. To be able to see the blue sky. Hime-chan..." He suddenly wrapped is arms around her, and leaned his head on her chest.

It was warm, he thought. She was warm. So this is a human's warmth. Without hesitating, she placed her own arms around him, slowly even as if testing the waters before she continued the action.

"Hime-chan, will you pat my head?"

"Okay."

They stayed there for quite a long time. Kou didn't retrieve himself, in fact, he welcomed it. If this was how it felt to be loved, then it was a feeling he never wanted to end.


	6. dark 05

Her eyes kept blinking in the middle of the dark. She couldn't sleep. The other body in her bed kept a firm grip around her waist. After the night in the alley, Kou had grown a habit of sleeping next to her -- which she objected to at first -- but was given no choice as he'd either drag her in his room or slip in hers during her sleep.

She had barely gotten any sleep due to certain flashbacks that'd cause her migraine in unwanted hours. Even in the middle of the class, she would end up asking to go to the infirmary for the whole class. It didn't help that they'd drink her blood whenever they can aside from Azusa. For some reason, he doesn't approach her for that certain purpose. Since he's very quiet and simply admires his knife collection, she can tolerate his presence in peace.

Like now.

She flipped another page of the book on her lap while Azusa spoke with his bandaged arms. Out of curiosity, she watched him for a moment, observing his actions unconsciously.

"Azusa. You're the only one who doesn't drink my blood. Why?" The said boy looked at her and meekly smiled.

"Because...Hime-san...is not...Eve..."

"If you don't mind me asking. Who is this Eve you speak of?"

"That's none of your business, Livestock." Ruki's voice resonated like a loud noise in her ears.

How untimely, she thought. She was having another one of her attacks. She clutched her head in desperation, snippets of a woman standing amidst a land of dead bodies flashing in her mind. She stood up--tried to--but failed and would've hit the floor if it wasn't for Azusa fast reflexes.

"Hime-san...are you alright?" Instead of replying, she was gritting her teeth in pain. She held on to Azusa bandaged arm with so much strength that it could leave a bruise.

"Livestock. Come."

Ruki had carried her in his arms, and before she knew it she was being dropped down the soft mattress. The bed sported a different shade of color from her own, a familiar one that she had seen before. He had brought her inside his room.

"Open your mouth Livestock." She hesitated for a bit, about following his instructions. But he gave her no choice as he forced her lips in a round shape. He placed the sweet treat inside before closing it, silently urging her to chew.

"Gimauve..." She touched her lips, as if evaluating the taste. The texture felt a little off in her mouth. Like it wasn't the usual treat she ate during her free time.

"It feels different."

"I see. This one is store bought after all. The one from your package is in your room I suppose. Have you calmed down now?" She meekly nodded.

She didn't even notice that the headaches have disappeared. It felt weird to be suddenly shown random memories of her past, when she doesn't even feel like it belonged to her in the first place.

"You're gazing mindlessly again, Livestock." She blinked when he pointed it out. Embarrassed to be caught like that, she muttered a small apology.

"If you're really sorry, you'll offer me your blood as compensation. Right, Livestock?"

Lilliane felt weirdly helpless just from his cold gaze. Without further ado, she pushed the excess strands of her dark hair to reveal her neck free of the marks that the brothers left her a few days ago. She undid a few of her blouse's buttons and pulled the material down to show a sufficient amount of her skin.

"I-Is this alright?"

"You're surprisingly obedient today. Good." All she can feel was the burning pain from his fangs when it made contact with her flesh.

Suddenly he was hovering above her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he drank more of her blood. His lips went from her shoulder to her neck, down the top of her chest. Whimpers left her mouth as he pressed harshly, his teeth digging deeper in her muscle.

"R-Ruki-san..."

"Drop the formalities, Livestock."

"You're taking too much blood."

"That's not for you to decide."

Her feeble attempts to push him away were useless. He held her wrists above her head, as he dug his fangs once again on her skin. It was addicting. Like the blood of the demon king's daughter; maybe even better.

"Please. Stop..." He lifted his head to look at her face.

"Hmmp. With such a lewd expression, your words contradict your reactions, Livestock."

Her face was flushed, hair all over the sheets of his bed. She was different from Eve, he thought. Lilliane had the body and sex appeal of a woman, which is hidden by her silent facade. She was breathing hard, it didn't help that her chest was almost exposed. She probably didn't know that she was looking at him with an erotic face that almost made him lose control.

Almost.

He stood up from the bed and left the room. Even though he had distanced himself away from her, Lilliane's expression seems to be engraved deep in his mind. If he hadn't left her, he would have lost himself and taken her right there without anything to hold him back.

"Ruki-kun."

"Kou."

"Hime-chan was with you?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Ruki didn't have to give him a response.

"You feel it as well, right Ruki-kun? Hime-chan...is not human."

"No. Her blood rivals that of the demon king's daughter."

Why did Karlheinz-sama placed her in their care?

Lilliane had fixed herself up and was now sitting on the bed. Her left eye was twitching in pain. She took off her eyepatch and felt around the empty socket. It felt weird. She didn't know what to feel or expect.

She was shaking.

Oh. She was laughing. Why? She didn't know. She let her body fell on the bed, her hair covering the monstrosity on her face.

"A punishment, huh?"


	7. dark 06

"Vandead Carnival, huh?"

Her ears perked up at the word 'carnival'. Her grip on the book she was holding tightened, as if it made her remember a bad memory. Ruki seemed to notice her discomfort but did not pursue it any further.

"Ruki, what's up?" Yuma asked. She didn't even felt his presence as he entered the room. She was too frozen to take note of it.

"Look at this."

"Huh? An invitation? Wait! This is from Karlheinz-sama isn't it?"

"....Let's see... _Participate at Vandead Carnival._ _Lilliane of the Phoenix clan is chosen as the Queen of the Carnival as per the request of the Phoenix clan..._ " All eyes turned to Azusa as he read the note.

"Oi, Azusa! Don't shove your head in the way! You're not the only one trying to read!"

"Sorry....I saw the name...Hime-san's name...I got...curious..."

Lilliane. Oh that name. She hated being called by her name. But that's not the problem. The invitation that Azusa read had her name in it. But, why? Her face was clueless as they all stared curiously at her.

"Wait...you mean sow?!"

"Please don't shout. I'm right beside you, you know?"

"Geez, whatever." Yuma shrugged. "So Ruki, what do we do about this?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to the carnival too. Aside from those guys being invited, we can't disobey that man's orders."

On cue, Kou suddenly appeared in the living room. By this time, Lilliane had closed her book and her full attention was now at the Mukami brothers discussing about the carnival. From what she heard, it seems like an event being hosted in the demon world. Although because it is a special event, all clans are invited with no exceptions.

"Really~? Hime-chan's the queen? How great! But what does a queen even do?"

"Who knows? She probably wears those sharp heels to trample on someone or shit like that."

"I don't think I own shoes like that Yuma." She said. "But why me, I wonder..."

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I just found out about this carnival..." Ruki looked unsure of what to say either.

"I had planned to study more about the demon world, but there's still much left for me."

"Well, we can investigate it once we get there. Hime-chan as the Queen sounds like it'll be great."

She clutched the book in her hand before it finally sunk in her. If they were going to leave to go to the demon world, she would have to bring the object in her hands in any case that she gets bored or left alone.

The invitation did say _Lilliane of the Phoenix clan_. Does that mean she's not a resident of the human world? There must be a clue as to how she can regain back her memories from before.

"Then, I guess we're going now, yeah?" Yuma was already dragging her towards the direction of the basement, with the three following behind.

"Yeah. In all likelihood, she and the others are probably heading over there too." Ruki muttered.

"I want to hurry...and see Eve..."

The door was huge, and she can feel a sense of darkness around it. Figures. This must be the passage to the demon world. She rarely paid attention to their path and simply followed next to the four brothers so she wouldn't get lost.

How troublesome it would be being alone in a place she's not familiar with.

* * *

"My oh my, don't tell me, Father's invited you four as well?"

Lilliane was somehow lost for words. She had seen him before. At school, maybe? What was his name again? Her eyes met with familiar pink ones, surprise evident in her face as well.

"Hime-senpai!"

"Yui-san. If you're here then that must mean..."

"Yo, melons."

Oh that annoying nickname. The redhead vampire was grinning at her direction which she simply ignored and instead turned her attention at the male wearing eyeglasses. Behind him was the blond haired male she saw Yuma conversing with before—well—more of the giant shouting at him. He looked nonchalant as ever; the white haired one beside him seemed like he'd be anywhere but here.

"It's a carnival! As they say, the more the merrier!" For once Kou's cheery voice did not annoy her. Probably because she can feel the tension between the two families around her right now.

"Merrier? This is just some dumb mistake, isn't it?"

"Don't be like that Subaru-kun. Come on...let's all get along here..." Yui tried to say in a cheery voice.

"Chichinashi, you'd have to be talkin' in your sleep to say that!"

"Exactly. Don't be ridiculous! For us to get along with these people? As if that'd ever happen!"

Noisy. Too much turmoil. How can Komori Yui, a very meek girl fit in with such a rambunctious group of people? She sighed at the thought, feeling sorry for the young girl.

"B-But...at the very least, we should all try to enjoy the carnival together." Yui tried once again. 

"Huh? Who ever said we'd enjoy this carnival together?" Annoyance can be detected from the eldest Sakamaki's voice.

"Eh!? Shu-san...s-so we're not?"

"Obviously. I didn't even want to go to this carnival."

"Ditto. The old man did say to come, but he didn't say to walk around the carnival, now did he?"

"Subaru-kun, not you too..."

Yes. She definitely felt sorry for Yui.

"You can walk around with me if you want." She offered. It'd be a shame not to walk around in such a festive event, she thought. And being with a girl for a change doesn't sound so bad either.

"Bitch-chan, senpai. It's not safe for two lovely ladies to walk around here. If you want I can escort you both. I know a place where we can all have fun."

"Laito, don't decide things on your own."

"Would you like to participate in the carnival with her too, Reiji?"

"That's not it. I simply wanted to say that some precautions are needed to be with her. If I am not mistaken, this young lady with the Mukamis was chosen as the Queen for this carnival."

 _Two humans with special blood. A feast for the residents of the underworld._ How fun. It seems like enjoying the carnival would be impossible after all.

She blocked out their conversation, instead focusing on her surroundings. It felt oddly nostalgic. She had been here before hasn't she? Maybe, maybe not. She saw a young boy holding the hand of an older woman. He grinned showing his tiny fangs to the adult. How cute.

"U-Uhm!"

"Hm? What's wrong, M Neko-chan?" Kou responded to Yui, noticing the troubled look on her face.

"Do you and the others know what the queen is?"

"Ahhh, thaaat. To be honest, we have no clue either.."

"I-I see."

None of the Sakamakis seemed to know either.

"Don't worry about that Chichinashi! We'll find out when that one thing comes, yeah?"

"That one thing?"

"The carnival's finale ball. This whole queen thing will probably be brought up there." Shu answered, letting out a yawn in the process. "That gaudy place is the carnival's top attraction, so many people will go."

Is that so? She agreed with him though. Even for such a thing the decoration were too...flashy for her liking. Almost to the point of being tasteless.

Back to the situation at hand, Reiji had once again brought up the possible consequences for letting two _helpless_ girls wander alone in a place full of vampires.

"Ah? You mean we gotta babysit Chichinashi and melons?"

"I swear if you call me melons one more time..."

No one seemed to hear her comment. Except for Yui who gave her with an apologetic glance.

"Hime." That's new. Ruki always addressed her with either Livestock or pet. Looks like he still has some manners after all.

"Who will you go with?"


	8. dark 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilliane explores the demon world with Yuma.

There were four clans in the demon world. Vampires, Vibora, Wolf, and Eagle clan. However there was another one, the race that stood on par with the Founders of the kingdom.

The Phoenix clan consists of only one family, considered to be royalty in the realm of the underworld. In order to obtain the throne, the children are tasked to kill each other even at a young age. The reason for this is because once a juvenile phoenix matures, they become immortal, making it impossible for them to be killed. Chaos would ensue if multiple matured phoenixes are left to co-exist, hence the tradition.

However, this practice has been rejected by the last crowned king of the said clan. Wanting his children to be able to have the bond he never had with his siblings, he forbid them to kill each other unless they find themselves in a position in which they must end each other's life.

"How is she?"

"She's in good hands, Gareth." The man sighed, leaning back his seat as his host poured him another cup of wine.

"Karl, I appreciate this."

"Gareth. It is nothing but helping an old friend. Do not mention it."

"Kikyo was keen on having her succeed their family business. I gave Lilliane my word that I would do what I can to change her mother's mind."

The Vampire King nodded in understanding. Karlheinz knew how his wives brought up his children as well. Even though he had different plans set for them such as the Apple of Adam plan.

On the other hand, Gareth knew he had failed to protect his children mentally from his wife. They had all been trained in the art of assassination, courtesy of Kikyo; which made it difficult for them to understand the bond of a family. His fear had come true.

"Why remove the memories of your daughter, Gareth?"

"The moment she realizes her brother is alive, she'd request for an approval to a duel."

"It's a legitimate reason to kill someone isn't it?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Hey Sow! Hurry up will ya!"

It wasn't her fault. His legs were just so damn long. She can feel the burning of her thighs as she struggled to keep up with his pace. If only she wore pants. Unfortunately due to the unexpected turn of events, she left with them wearing her usual dress and boots.

"Jesus, you're really fucking slow aren't ya?"

She let out a yelp of surprise as she suddenly find herself being lifted off the ground. Yuma had placed her over his shoulder like a sack and proceeded to walk normally, ignoring the stares from the vampires around them.

"Yuma! What are you doing? Please put me down!"

"Shut it! It'll be easier to protect you this way."

Yuma wasn't stupid. He knew that her blood was already attracting the attention of everyone around them. He thought that she'd choose Ruki due to the fact that they both somehow have the same interests, but instead she chose him. But it wasn't like she had any control as they made her point blindly at the person accompanying her for the rest of the night.

"But, Yuma..."

"Look around you Sow. They can all smell your blood. It'll be troublesome for me if they somehow got their hands on you. Got it?"

She slowly nodded. What other choice did she have?

She paid no mind to her surroundings until Yuma had let her down on her feet. The smell of sugar and sweets filled her nose. They were in front of a sugar house.

"Senpai?" A meek voice called out to her. She recognized it as Yui who was with Ayato, gulfing a couple of takoyaki balls in his mouth.

"Yui, please just call me Hime. We're not in school after all."

"Oh, Melons and Mukami Yuma."

"Huh? Melons? Hey Sow, is he talking about you?" He asked, turning to his right only to find himself talking with thin air.

She was gone.

The sound of the two females conversing made the two look at the entrance where they just entered.

"I see. I'm kind of excited as well. This is my first time being in a sugar house. Why don't we take a look over there?"

"Ah, sure se--I mean Hime-san." The irony was ridiculous. Yuma and Ayato had started to glare at each other, while Yui and Lilliane distanced themselves and were occupied with tasting the assorted color and shaped sugars.

"Yuma." She called out to him.

He gave her a look which expressed his annoyance at having to be in one place with the Sakamaki vampire. Giving him a warm smile, she held out a piece of sugar in front of him. Oh. She was offering it to him. Wait. Was she going to feed him?

"Aren't you going to open your mouth?"

She blinked innocently making the red tint that started to form in his cheeks go darker. Like an obedient child, he opened his mouth. Lilliane placed the treat on his tongue, the sweet snack immediately melting inside.

"Well? It tastes good doesn't it?"

"It's sugar. It's sweet. Of course it tastes good."

"Is that so? That's a relief."

Still clutching the bag of sugar in her hands, she smiled to herself. He looked so cute when she fed him the sweet. She wouldn't dare tell it to him though.

Where was Yui? She must be with Ayato. The redhead must've dragged her when she was preoccupied with the sugar. Looking around, she caught the bright color of the boy's hair. However they weren't alone. Someone who seemed to be the shop owner had a scowl on his face as if lecturing them about something.

"Humans aren't allowed here. Get out!" He shouted, drawing the attention of many customers inside the store.

"Huh? Don't give me that crap! Chichinashi ain't a normal human here old man!" She decided to step up before them, because Ayato seemed as if he was ready to knock some sense into the owner using his fist.

"Yui, Ayato. Is there a problem here?"

"What the---another hu---Nngh!"

Why was the man staring at her like that? Like he was frozen with fear. Ayato himself also noticed the sudden change in the man's actions.

"A-Are you with them, Madam?" _Madam?_

"Yes. Did something happen?"

"N-no! Of course not! T-then please! Enjoy to your heart's content!"

Ah. He disappeared. He looked like he was in a rush. Did she do something wrong?

"Oi, you suddenly rushed off Sow. What'd I miss?"

She can only shrug, because even she had no idea what just happened. She just took a couple pieces of the sugar from the bag and popped it in her mouth. Yuma did the same, taking twice the amount she just did.

"Well, this is getting boring. Let's go Chichinashi!"

"Ayato-kun! Wait for me!"

After a few minutes, they left the shop as well, walking side by side on the streets. For a demon carnival, it sure seemed very lively. She thought that it would be more...well...a bit scary.

"Hey Sow."

"What?" She had given up on trying to get him to call her name. He was stubborn like that.

"C'mere." He was staring at her intently. Then she realized that he was holding out his hand for her to take. She placed her own on top of it, his fingers immediately closing on the much small hand.

His hand was warm. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

"Hold on tight. You're so small so don't stay away okay?" She nodded.

She kept her head down because she knew that her face was as bright as his was before when she fed him the sugar. She failed to notice how he caught a glimpse of her reddening cheeks, making him smile cheekily at her reaction.

She looked cute.


	9. dark 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou is the annoying third wheeler, only he steals Lilliane from Yuma.

"Hime-chan! Let's go to a dress shop! Hurry up!"

She really hated running. She felt like a rag doll being dragged all over the place by a 5 year old kid. While walking around the carnival with Yuma, they ran into Azusa and Kou who asked to exchange his companion for her. Obviously it ended with her being kidnapped by the blond idol; she didn't have time to voice out her concerns---as if she had a choice.

They stopped in front of a huge dress shop. The color palette of the store was fairly good, not as disgusting as the ones she saw before. This one seemed homey and cozy.

Not to mention, the clothes looked expensive.

They entered the shop, Kou immediately browsing through the clothes. There were gowns, dresses and many attires for both genders and ages. The one who created these must be really talented.

Her eyes caught a mannequin wearing a dress with a corset, the arms were covered with a long piece of clothing, the skirt reaching to the knees. It looked like an elegent gothic dress. It was very beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

She was startled by the sudden voice of a female. She had dark curly hair and was staring at her with a warm smile on her face.

"Welcome! I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Eli. I'm the owner of this shop. I also design these dresses! That one is my particular favorite, you know? Do you wanna try it on?" Somehow she felt like it wasn't the first time she heard this woman's voice. She acted cheerful as well, but when you're a dress shop owner maybe it's natural to be hospitable and to tend to your customer's needs.

"I-I'm not – well..." 

"Hime-chan?"

"Kou!" She had never been happier to see a familiar face. The woman wasn't even making her uncomfortable, Lilliane just felt awkward and did not know how to respond to her kindness. But instead of the usual smile on his face, he was glaring at the shop owner. Elizabeth didn't seem to like it as she reached out to pinch both of his cheeks.

"What's with that attitude, huh brat? Want me to kick you out of my store?"

"Ouch! Ouch! Let go, you--!" He had to pull himself away from her, Lilliane noticed; it must be really painful as Kou even stared at her with crocodile tears. She giggled a bit at his reaction but gave in and patted his head as he leaned down on her chest.

"This old woman is mean Hime-chan. Let's get out of here."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth reacted immediately, taking offense on being called out about her age. She did not even have any wrinkles on her face, as she made sure to take care of it every day. He had no right to call her old.

"Kou, did you find me a dress?"

As if remembering his mission, he once again surged through the multiple dresses lined up on the rack and kept himself busy.

"Well, your child looks occupied. Would you like some tea?"

Lilliane nodded, accepting the offer. Elizabeth led her to a lounge area and went to the backroom to fetch their drink. Her book was hung on her shoulders with a strap she borrowed from Ruki, so she can carry the object with ease.

"Here you go. I hope it's to your liking."

"Thank you. Since when have you been designing clothes?"

"Ever since I was a kid. My parents didn't support it, but I was stubborn. Kind of like your boyfriend over there." She choked on her drink when she heard the word _boyfriend_.

"You mean Kou? Oh no! He's not—I mean, I just live with his family."

"Hmm. He looks really attached to you though."

She wasn't wrong. Kou was like a brother to her. There were times when he acted like a kid; but she knew that his real face was the sadistic one she saw in the alley. He showed her pure and raw emotion back then, but it didn't scare her. If he was comfortable enough around her to reveal his true colors, then it was a good thing.

"That dress was something I created for a very dear friend. It's a shame she never got to try it on."

"What happened?" She took another sip from her tea, the warm taste making her feel relaxed. And somewhat sleepy. Was she that tired? To be fair she had been running around with Yuma, and now with Kou all night. It's pefectly reasonable to be this tired. Right?

"She disappeared."

Her vision was getting blurry. The sound of a cup falling on the floor made her ears ring. And now she's getting dizzy. What was in that tea?

"I'm sorry, Hime. Sleep for a while, okay?"

* * *

Lilliane was nowhere to be found. And to think that he really put an effort into searching a dress that would look good on her. Her scent and presence disappeared. Where did she go?

"Hmm. Hey you! Do you know where Hime-chan went?" Elizabeth looked up from the magazine she was reading and gave him a scowl for interrupting her.

"Oh. She left just a few minutes ago."

"Eh? Are you lying? Hey. If you are, I'm warning you—"

"Brat."

Kou suddenly felt cold. There were no open windows and the door was closed. So it wasn't the wind. His hands were shaking. The woman in front of him was no doubt more than just a dress shop owner in the demon realm. Her bloodlust was something he can consider to be on par with those Sakamaki purebloods. No. Maybe even stronger.

"You don't threaten me in my own store. Now get out before I force you to."

He had no choice but to leave. If she did left before him then she'd be alone in a place full of vampires. Her blood must be precious enough that Karlheinz, the vampire king even arranged for her to be the Queen of this carnival. With that thought in mind, he ran towards the opposite direction and decided to find one of his brothers.

Back in the shop, Elizabeth sighed before going inside the backroom where Lilliane was sleeping deeply. She was finally back, however she did not expect her to be with a vampire.

"I got the thing you asked for."

"Oh Kira. Welcome back."

"I postponed my precious sleep because of this." He said, holding up a vial of red liquid. "It was really troublesome running after some bloodsucker aristocrat."

Just a bit more. She did see the eyepatch on her left eye. It seems she did take precautions after all. She tapped the pocketwatch hanging on her chest.

"Zaphkiel." The necklace glowed, transforming itself into the shape of a man. He was wearing a coat and tie with a top hat, gloves adorning his hands.

"Did you know this would happen?" 

"She predicted it. Our contract was nullified. I kept her eye safe." Elizabeth's ears perked up at the mention of the artifact. "You'll need to redo the spell on it."

"Is it really safe for her to have such a dangerous treasure?" She asked. She had witnessed the eye consume the lives of its beholder in the past, and one of them was someone very dear to her. "She's walking on a tightrope."

"You are aware, that the purpose of our contract is for me to protect her?"

"Yes. That's what I'm worried about. You only granted her the contract because Gareth asked you to. I'm still questioning where your loyalties lie until now, Zaphkiel." Elizabeth held her ground. Her stare was firm. Even as a God, he knew that with his current state; without a vessel, she can kill him in an instant.

"Very well." He said. "For the Princess."


	10. dark 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilliane gets her memories back.

Lilliane was missing. The initial thought they had was that their benefactor would be disappointed. However, it was quite the opposite. He simply laughed and claimed that it can't be helped.

It was a bit confusing, Ruki thought. He still had so much to learn about the Demon world. It seems like the girl entrusted to them was a resident of this realm after all.

"She's in good hands, that I am sure of. By now, she must be aware of her responsibility as the queen of the carnival."

He didn't know how to explain it to his brothers either. Especially since Kou has been making a huge deal about her missing, and Yuma's attitude wasn't helping either.

It was none of his concern, he convinced himself.

Her head was being tilted, mouth opened, some form of liquid entering her throat. Every single drop of blood from the vial was transported inside her.

Opening her eyes, she felt warm.

Memories started flashing in her mind; what happened in her life the years before; the hardships she endured to be the person she was today.

That's right.

She was the second princess of the Royal Family of the Monster Kingdom. The Phoenix Clan.

She wasn't human.

How can she forget such a trivial thing?

"How long was I out?" She asked. Elizabeth had brought her another cup of tea, which she accepted gratefully.

"Quite longer than expected Hime-chan."

"I see. It seems like my mother's idea to name me the queen of this carnival. Seriously. What a troublesome task I've been given."

Elizabeth stared at her with wide eyes. Did she plan on joining the final event after all? It was too risky. But knowing Lilliane, nothing can make her change her mind.

First, she needed to meet up with the Mukamis. Disappearing like that is rude, even for her. She doubt that they would be worried; probably only troubled that their Livestock went missing.

Ha. Livestock. What a funny word.

For most of her life, she was anything but that. She stood on top of anything else, a name given to her the day she was born. It wasn't something she wished to have. The status she had to bear with as she grew up.

"If you're planning to show up in Eden, I have the perfect dress for you."

"Oh, Eli. You always liked to treat me like a dress up doll."

She recognized it at the one displayed on the corner; the dress she was staring at. Now that she got a closer look at it...It was gorgeous.

A dress befitting a Princess.

"A corset huh?"

"I've trained your body long enough for it to be able to handle this thing Hime-chan." She said giving her a mischievious smile.

"It's been a while since I've worn a corset. Please go easy on me."

"Hmm...No promises."

* * *

It was definitely her. That woman in the dress shop. She may be able to change her hair color, but not her face. No matter how many times she denies it.

"Oi, Kou! Are you sure about this?" Yuma asked angrily. He really wanted to eat his sugar cube in peace, but instead he was dragged by Kou outside to search for Lilliane.

Then they stumbled upon this redhead that the blond recognized.

"Kou-kun, maybe we should calm down for a bit." Yui said, trying to lessen the tension in the air.

Beside her, Ayato scowled. He really wanted to try the new crepes they passed by earlier, and of course the infamous takoyaki of the underworld.

"Like I said you must've mistaken me for someone. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Hey wait a second! You're definitely her! The woman in that dress shop!"

At the mention of the said store, she seemed to pause and think.

"Could it be...you're talking about my sister?"

And that's how the group found themselves inside a café all sat around a table. The girl who said that her name was Lilibeth, took a sip of her coffee and stared at them. She was wondering what a human being was doing in the demon realm. She couldn't care about blood prejuidice but of course, a human cannot pass the barrier of the underworld unless they are allowed to.

"Is this the first time you have went to this carnival?" They all nodded in response.

"I see. It seems Hime was chosen as the Queen, huh."

"Lilibeth-san, how do yu know Hime-san?" Yui asked mustering up her courage.

"Hmm...I guess you can say that we've had a long history together." She continued. "Furthermore, this isn't a simple carnival. I am not sure how much your King has told you, but this was arranged by the Phoenix clan. Hime's father to be precise. The final event isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Her responsibility as the Queen...I see. His Majesty did keep his promise after all."

"What are you talking about?" Yuma asked, now curious with the conversation.

"Lilliane--no--she preferred to be called Hime, right? Yes, she is no doubt the one I know. She is the second princess of the Phoenix clan from the Monster Kingdom."

"Phoenix clan? I thought there were only four clans?"

"No." Ayato interrupted. "Our old man had mentioned it before. The Phoenix clan is considered as the royalty of both demons and ghouls. They stand on par with the Founders race. They are the original immortals. Nothing can harm them once they mature. Well, at least that's what I heard."

"You are right. For now, Hime is just a juvenile phoenix. So she isn't yet completely immortal."

If Lilliane did plan to participate in the Carnival, then it meant that her sister had successfully broken the curse blocking her memories.

"Thinking back, you only know that half asleep Hime right? Since she doesn't remember anything when she was with you."

Silence enveloped the group.

"I feel like it's Hime's choice to tell you about this. Still, whatever you see tonight, please do not think ill of her."

Lilibeth saw how the teachings of Lilliane's mother had affected her life. It wasn't something that you'd consider to be a good thing for a child.

Kikyo was truly an evil woman.

"Have you ever heard of the Valentin family?" They shook their heads in response.

"Figures. Some don't believe they exist. They are a family of very proficient killers, trained by tradition in every generation. They are like assassins. Hime's mother, the Queen, is a living descendant of that family. If there's someone in the Underworld they want dead, that's who they call."

She sighed before continuing. "Hime...was trained by her mother as well."

That's enough. She gave away too much information. Would her friend be mad about this? Hime wasn't one to be affected by her upbringing but...

"Is that it?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma-kun..."

However, Lilibeth merely chuckled. How interesting. So Hime was in the company of such amusing people. "If this does not change the way you see her, then it's not a problem." She stood up and placed a few bills on the table.

"Please...take care of Lilliane."


	11. dark 10

_"Lilliane? Won't you play for Onee-sama again?"_

_The younger princess scowled at her sister. Her dark hair bouncing as she turned her head. Her older sister Virgilia, with her light blonde hair and a tiara over her head gave her a warm smile._

_"Don't call me that! I don't like being called by that name."_

_"Well, that's troubling...I know! How about Hime-chan?"_

_"Hime?"_

_"Yes. That's Japanese for Princess. Do you like it?"_

_The little girl blushed, the arms of her beloved sibling startling her. She was warm. Hime. It's a good name._

_"I...don't dislike it." Virgilia chuckled._

_"You're so cute Hime-chan. Onee-sama loves you very much."_

* * *

"Onee-sama..."

She fiddled with the pocketwatch as Elizabeth fixed the mask on her face. The ball for tonight required them to wear a masquarade. How troublesome these things are. She's not one to care about these events. Still, if the Sakamaki brothers will be there...surely...

"Hime-chan, are you ready?" She nodded, Kira escorting her as they got out of the carriage.

"I really hate these stuff. My old man always forces me to attend these dances.

"Being the son of the grim reaper sure is dreadful, huh?"

"You're one to talk. With your mother being like that and all."

She pinched the side of his body, making him let out a grunt of pain. As they entered the ballroom, she can feel watchful eyes staring at them.

Now, she just needed to find any of the Mukami brothers. Or Yui, before one of her siblings find her. She let go of Kira's arm and excused herself before wandering around. She found herself leaving the dance hall and walking outside the balcony.

"The moon looks good, doesn't it?" She jumped at the all too familiar voice. Her brother mirrored the same eyes she had, only a bit darker. He looked...mature.

"Emile onii-sama. Is father--"

"It wasn't his intention, Lilliane."

"I know."

It was her fault. Being controlled like that; what had happened to her pride? Or did she even have one in the first place?

"Immortality. What a cruel fate we've been given. It's a curse you know....watching the people around you die. And the worst part is that you keep on living, as if they didn't exist in the first place."

Emile disappeared as soon as she dared to look at him again. The responsibility as the Queen. She did not like it. Being locked down in a battlefield once again...

"Hime, it's almost time for the Vandead Carnival."

Elizabeth suddenly appeared, and for a second she was startled. Her twin sister Lilibeth stood behind, giving her a look full of pity. She did not want that. No. She didn't need to be pitied.

"I see."

* * *

_"Ivan! That's enough!" The blond boy released the raven haired girl at the voice of his sister._

_"Hime-chan. Are you okay?" She was crying. He only wanted to tease her a bit. Because who was she anyway?_

_Ivan would not accept her as his sister._

_She may have inherited the eyes of their father, but she had a different smell altogether. Lilliane was the only one to have their mother's dark hair._

_"Ivan. How many times do we have to tell you, stop bullying your sister."_

_"Shut up Emile! That monster isn't my sister."_

_He felt the sting on his cheek. It was truly painful. But he wouldn't cry. No, as a prince he will not dare to show any weakness._

_"Take that back Ivan!"_

_"Lia. There's no need to--"_

_"Did you hear him, Emile? Such things shouldn't be said by a child."_

_He hated her. Every single part of her. Lilliane was his kryptonite._

_Because Ivan did not remember having a sister like her. She can't be. She would belong to him._

* * *

Greetings were exchanged. It was common courtesy for the guests to greet the Royal family, as they barely show themselves to the public.

The host, Karlheinz, announced the official start of the ball. In one corner, Yui was with Ayato and Kanato in front of the buffet table. They were both indulging themselves in the food of the underworld as they wouldn't be able to experience it again in the human world.

Shu had found himself conversing with an acquaintance who shared the same interest as him, music. Kira's headphones were hung around his neck as he discussed the subtle development of classical music throughout the years.

"Quite a ruckus isn't it?" Ruki looked up from his book, and found himself staring at the very girl who was missing before.

He took note of how her hair had been arranged, and the dress she was wearing definitely is not something commonly created. Sighing, he placed his book down, silently ordering one of his familiars to look after it.

Ruki offered a hand to Lilliane, an invitation which she took gracefully and made there way in the middle of the dancefloor.

He can waltz really good. Well, as expected of a former aristocrat.

"I've heard about your heritage, Livestock."

"And you're still calling me that?"

"I don't see you complaining about it, Hime-sama." She giggled at his formal response.

Lilliane felt his arm pull her closer to him. His body was cold. No heat came from him, in contrast to hers. As the song ended, Ruki gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before leading her to the side once again.

"The queen will be announced soon."

"I know."

The two observed the couples on the dance floor. It almost looked...human like. An ironic thought seeing as every single person inside this castle was a demon.

"Ruki-kun. I will probably be gone for a few days." She continued. "There are some things I have to settle. Particularly one with my mother."

"Hime-san..."

"Azusa-kun?" The meek boy had the same melancholic expression on his face as usual.

"Are you...leaving...us?" She smiled, patting the soft locks on his head.

"I will come back. No matter what."

Yuma himself did not like such extravagant affairs. He placed another sugar cube in his mouth, observing the blooming plants in the garden.

Eden was truly a beautiful place.

He heard footsteps coming towards his direction, but he did not move. The smell was all too familiar. She sat beside him, her mask now discarded and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What're you doing here, Sow?" His tone was the same brash one as always. It matched his brute personality.

"Admiring the flowers. I am free to do so, yes?"

"Tch. Do what you want."

How can she be so comfortable with him, he wonders. This girl who suddenly appeared in their home. Having this special blood that is on par with that of Eve's.

She was just a stranger. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yuma-kun. May I...taste your blood?"

"Huh?"

He was dumbfounded by her request. Why would she want to do that? He knows the blood of a vampire tastes anything but good.

Still, he extended his wrist. She gratefully took it, biting down on the flesh. His blood was cold. The blood of a half-breed. Her eyes moved up and met the back of his head.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes." He faced her immediately, a smug grin on his face.

Ah there it was. That smile of his made her feel somewhat...at ease.

"Then it's my turn now."

She was pushed down the bench, Yuma covering her body with his. She loosened the tie of her choker, revealing her skin to him. He leaned down and for a moment she thought he was going to bite her as well. The moment she closed her eyes, soft lips were pressed against hers, moving with such urgency that she almost lost her breath.

Then the pain appeared. Yuma bit her tongue, the metallic taste of the liquid filling her mouth. He then proceeded to bite on her neck, pulling out only to press his fangs down the middle of her chest.

It was fine to bask herself in a bit of pleasure, right?

Because she knew that in the end, there might not be a possibility for her to return to the Mukami household.


	12. Dark Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma misses Lilliane but he won't admit it.

_When I bit her,_   
_I was filled with different emotions._

_Who was she to me?_

_I didn't want to let her go,_   
_This intoxicating blood,_   
_That I had the liberty of drinking._

_Am I going to lose something again?_

_You belong to me,_   
_I whispered in her ear._

_My arms tightened around her body,_   
_Knowing that it was nothing,_   
_But a temporary leverage._

* * *

Lilliane stood in front of a huge gate. It's been a while since she was home. Pushing it open, the heavy iron door was opened, and she half expected someone to be waiting for her on the other side.

The family's guard dog, Duran, gave her the same lifeless eyes that held a sense of respect for its returning master.

She held out her hand to pat its head as the dog kept it down so she can reach it. He had grown in such a short time. Almost 10 feet, she estimated.

She continued to walk on the familiar path; it was then she noticed one of their maids, standing between the two pillars of the inner garden.

"Welcome back, my lady." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"I'm home, Sayori."

She passed by her, but stopped for a while and said,

"The outside world...was fun."

When she was out of view, Sayori smiled for her master. Turning around, she followed the pavement leading to the main mansion. The head butler had given her the task of rearranging the young lady's room. Even though there was no need to, as she knew that her master would've eventually return.

Her only concern is what consequences she will be facing for harming another family member.

Lilliane entered her room with the same neutral expression. Nothing changed. It was still the same dull color as ever.

She laid down her bed with a sigh. The soft mattress under her felt years older compared to one inside the Mukami household.

What could they be doing right now?

_**You seem like you're in deep thought.** _

Right. She almost forgot that Zaphkiel was with her. Lifting the pocketwatch above her line of sight, the voice from the object bugging her mind to no end.

She remembered the words of her brother.

_"Immortality. What a cruel fate we've been given. It's a curse you know....watching the people around you die. And the worst part is that you keep on living, as if they didn't exist in the first place."_

"It just...feels strange to be home."

_**Is that really the only thing in your mind?** _

She didn't answer.

It's not like she can with the furious knocking on her door and the sound of her older brother coming from the other side. She stood up, taking the pocket watch and placing in on her bedside table.

Now, how should she greet her mother?

* * *

"Hime-san...has been gone...for a really...long time..."

Kou looked at his brother, who had a solemn look on his face. They were all at school, and it'd been two weeks since they left the Demon world without her.

There was no farewell message. After the party, they were told that she had left for the castle of the Phoenix Clan. Not even the two sisters can tell them about her whereabouts.

"Ahhh, Subaru-kun, I miss Hime-chan!"

"Like I said, what's that got to do with me?! Why are you here anyway?"

The youngest Sakamaki had his fists closed, ready to smash something in case Kou annoys him once again. Azusa seemed to feel his intent, and had half a mind to take the beating for his brother, but decided that this wasn't the time to succumb to his desires.

"By the way Kou, you look tired. Have you been sleeping?"

"Hmm? Subaru-kun could it be---! You're worried about me?"

"Wha--!" His cheeks were flushed; it was obvious that the blond idol was teasing him.

"I-It's not like I'm worried! You just looked uglier than usual, that's all!"

It wasn't the same though. The nightmares had started to visit him in his sleep once again. When Lilliane slept in the same bed as him, he had someone to embrace; touch without being deceived. Her body was warm and comforting.

The mansion was quiet, when they arrived. Normally, Yuma would be chastised by her for leaving his bag in the foyer area or during dinner, she makes sure that everyone gets their equal share of food.

Even though they'd taken her blood roughly during the full moon, she never held any grudge against them. She was like the sister he never had. It felt weird having get used to a person taking care of you, and then disappearing like that.

So this was how it felt to care for someone.

"Yuma-kun, you haven't touched your food yet."

As if it brought him back to reality, Yuma picked up his cutlery and started to eat. His movements were robotic. He had no appetite. The memory of the night in the garden kept replaying in his mind.

The way she drank his blood with her flushed cheeks and crimson eyes. Her eyes turn red when she drinks blood; he noticed that.

Come to think of it, her lips tasted like his sweet su---

"Yuma-kun!" Out of surprise, he stood up suddenly.

They all stared at him as if he had been possessed by an invisible force. His cheeks were burning, he can feel it. Kou would probably take notice of it sooner or--

"Why is your face red?"

\--later.

"Yuma, are you okay?"

"...I'm going to bed."

His steps felt heavy. Lilliane had always been shorter than him, only a few inches taller that Azusa. She had even taken an interest in his garden, the vegetables fascinating her with its growth.

She stayed as far as possible from the roses; Kou had let it slip one time that she was allergic to them. So he decided to plant tulips instead. It wasn't for her, he was just curious about it. Yes. Just pure curiosity.

He plopped down the bed. His tall frame took up most of the space. He stared at his bedside table, a familiar jar catching his eyes. He opened it and put one piece in his mouth. It wasn't as sweet as his sugar-chan, but it didn't taste that bad either.

"What a troublesome woman you really are, Sow."

* * *

_I had fallen asleep again,_   
_The feeling of the whip hitting my flesh,_   
_From the hands of my brother,_   
_Who I stabbed before._

_His eyes held satisfaction,_   
_Still I felt nothing,_   
_But longing for the freedom,_   
_I had in the human world._

_This was my punishment._

_The curse I had to deal with,_   
_For being born in this body,_   
_The Phoenix clan,_   
_The Royal family._

_It was just a name,_   
_I didn't care about._


	13. Maniac Prologue

_I was well aware,_   
_That my mother cared for us,_   
_In a very unusual way,_   
_One wouldn't expect._

_Her desire was for us to be strong,_   
_Strong enough to be warriors,_   
_But we knew,_   
_She wanted more than that._

_We weren't raised as fighters,_   
_Instead we were trained to be killers._

_Having no remorse,_   
_Following orders to no extent,_   
_That was how my siblings and I grew up._

_Being terrifyingly cruel,_   
_To the point of being numb,_   
_Emotions weren't a necessity._

_Caring for someone will make you weak._

_So I threw it all away._

* * *

_The rain kept pouring from the sky, her clothes were soaked but she didn't move from her position. She stared down from the top of the building; her target should be arriving by now. Patience is the toughest part in their line of work. If you make a mistake, everything will fail._

_The rifle felt cold in her hands, the temperature setting in after being outside for hours. Her eyes focused on the single spot from the other side of the lens. Then she felt it. A presence other than hers._

_"What are you doing here?" She coldly asked._

_"Oh my, I didn't think you'd notice. Well, as expected of my flesh and blood. You're perceptive as usual."_

_Virgilia eyed Lilliane as she ignored her and re-entered her zone. Glancing at her pocketwatch, she held the gun once again and resumed her spotting._

_Three more minutes._

_"How long have you been watching me?"_

_"Since the very beginning. As my cute little sister, it is my job to mold you into perfection as mother would like."_

_"...I see." A black car drove by stopping in front of the building as she had expected._

_"The familiars may sense your bloodlust. Lock your mind. Remember what I told you."_

_"Mn." She placed her finger on the trigger, ready to be pulled when she caught a glimpse of her target._

_The man slowly got out of the vehicle, multiple guards surrounding him at once. It still wasn't enough for them to be able to sense the bullet swiftly making its way to his head. Blood splurged out, panicked screams were heard._

_She immediately removed herself from her spot before being discovered. She dropped down the other side of the building, walking normally through the dark alley as if she just hadn't murdered someone._ _The innocent laughter of children can be heard, probably around her age. She was proven correct as a ball rolled down at her feet._

_"Hey! Can you please kick the ball over here?"_

_She would've picked it. If it weren't for her sister appearing in front of her and doing the action herself._

_"Just a reminder Hime-chan. You do not need friends. It's unnecessary luxury. You would end up being betrayed...and if that happens...You'll kill them. Just like this."_

_As if to prove a point, Virgilia ran towards the direction of the children and in an instant, blood spilled on the floor. She couldn't even react. Gritting her teeth, she ignored it and kept walking._

"...ke up....wake up...Hey! Don't ignore me you brat!"

She felt another lash on her stomach. She let out a yawn from the deep sleep she just had. Her brother was in the same room as her. She almost forgot about it. It wasn't like she regretted her past actions, so why did she had that dream? She didn't know.

"Oh, Good morning Nii-san. Has your wound healed yet?"

"Kch! That's something coming from the perpetrator herself!" He hit her five more times on her skin, before letting out a dark laugh.

"But you know, I really regret stabbing you Nii-san! So please forgive me, okay?" She flashed him a warm smile just to annoy him.

It worked. William was about to whip her again when the door opened, revealing their grandfather. His piercing eyes hasn't change even one bit. The old man sighed before walking towards them.

"Ojī-san!"

"William, put that thing down. Honestly, Kikyo needs to learn how to control her children."

"But, Ojī-san!"

"Silence!" He gave his grandson a hard glare. Lilliane watched the scene with amusement in her eyes. Her grandfather intimidated her, but not to that extent of William's reaction.

"Lilliane. You're free to go."

"Okay." Pulling her right arm, she freed her hand from the metal restraints, doing the same to the ones on her other arm and down her feet.

As she walked past them, William bit his lip in annoyance. The nerve of her! If only she wasn't his sister; he has the ability to kill her too!

"Gareth wants to see you. Go to him immediately."

"His majesty?"

"Yes. Do not address him in such a formal way, Lilliane. You are after all his daughter still."

She pulled the door open and left. It wasn't that she despised her father. She simply cannot understand his reasoning. Him and her wife was similar in that way.

Their mother was a very careful woman, but at the same time is a person who is joyed by the fact that her child has learned how to wield a knife at a very young age.

Sayori was already waiting for her when she entered her room. A bath has been arranged for her, along with new clothes as well. She missed he company. Even as an android, Sayori showed the emotions of a human, which was ironic considering the fact that she and her siblings who was born with real flesh were all twisted one way or another.

The water felt nice on her skin. She submerged herself in the tub before sitting up again. The scars from before started to heal, and she wonders how unnatural it is for her to still have smooth skin despite being hit repeatedly.

After getting dressed, she made her way to the king's throne room.

"Your Majesty."

"Lilliane."

Silence. She kept her ground in front of him, waiting for his next words.

"You know I forbid it to harm a member of our family."

"I know."

"Then why did you stab your own mother?"

_Because she was being controlling._

"I do not feel obliged to answer that question. Even if you are the King or my father---no---it's exactly because you are my flesh and blood, that you should know the reason why."

The King nodded in response. Of course he knew. He just needed to hear it from her.

"Then I assume you're leaving?"

"Nobody wants to be locked up in prison...Father."

* * *

_After that I turned away,_   
_And left the room._

_My luggage had been arranged,_   
_Sayori will be accompanying me,_   
_In the Human world._

_I would've brought all my servants,_   
_But even I was living in a house,_   
_That does not belong to me._

_'It is for my protection' she insists,_   
_From what?_

_I do not know._


	14. Maniac 01

Kikyo was waiting for her at the door. As expected. William was beside her with his stoic face, his own familiar, Frank by his side.

"Hime-chan." Her mother called out to her sweetly in an attempt to persuade her.

As if that would work.

"It's been a while since you've been home. Won't you stay for a few more days? Now, come on and get back to your cell."

She ignored her and kept walking, Sayori following behind with her belongings.

"Don't wanna." She said.

As if it burned her, Kikyo's face turned upright, rage evident in her features. How dare she? She only wanted to protect her. How can she leave her home?

"Lilliane!" She draw out her arm to stop her; but she stopped just before her fingers touched her daughter's face.

Those eyes. How can she look at her mother with such disgust?

"Out of my way."

Lilliane proceeded to walk leaving her mother slumped down the floor, her ugly cries can be heard throughout the hall. How annoying.

"Hime-chan...You can look at me with such cold eyes now...Mother is very happy..."

Kikyo felt overwhelming joy filling her. Those were the eyes of a true killer. She had raised her perfectly. How proud she was to be her mother.

"Hime-sama."

"What is it?"

They were now out of the estate, and inside one of their family cars. She was in the backseat while Sayori served as her driver.

"Excuse my rudeness, but you look like you're thinking about something."

"Is that...so?"

Maybe she was indeed worried about something. How would they react once they see her? She did suddenly disappeared after the ball without any of them knowing.

The ride was peaceful; she almost slept. Even after leaving the demon world, nothing bad had happened yet so she was safe. For now. There's no doubt that her mother would try to capture her again and bring her back to the castle.

"...My lady?"

"It's nothing. Please do not mind me."

* * *

Ruki had ordered his familiars to clean the guestroom, a habit he had grown in to after Lilliane started to stay with them. Even as orders from the Vampire King, she was one of the people he can respect, as her wholesome attitude was a nice company once in a while.

Even Kou was whining on how she was taking too long to return; and he knew that this wasn't a simple family banter that he can easily ask for information.

The Von Phönix family.

The only lineage of the Phoenix clan; the royalty of the Demon World. Due to the immense power wielded by its members, they have isolated themselves from the other clans. It's no wonder their existence was doubted. They do not like involving themselves with other races.

"Kou, where's Yuma?"

"He's in his garden. You know, Yuma-kun has been working really hard on growing some sort of flowers lately..."

"Flowers?"

"Mm. Well enough of that! I have to go to work! I'll be expecting Vongole Bianco again later! See ya!"

Ruki sighed before turning his attention back to his book. It was awfully quiet.

The silence was almost suffocating.

Yuma blinked at the new sprouts on the flowerbed. They grew up surprisingly faster than the flowers. Well the seeds were from the demon world after all.

It smelled good too. It reminded him of her scent when he kissed her...

Realizing what he had just thought of, he shook his head before continuing his harvest on the vegetable side of the garden.

"It's not like I grew them for her..."

So why was he disappointed that she was not here to witness the full bloom of the flowers?

"Yuma...the flowers...aren't you...going to pick them..?"

"Wa--! Oi, Azusa! Don't just appear out of nowhere! You scared me!"

"But I've been here...the whole time..."

He had been watching Yuma sigh and stare at the fresh tulips for the past ten minutes. It's like he was waiting for something...or rather, someone.

Ignoring his brother's protests, Azusa kneeled down to smell the scent of the flower. Unlike roses, they don't have thorns so they can't prick his finger. It had a different type of aura; he did remember Yuma buying something from the demon world.

"Seriously..."

Yuma shoved the basket full of vegatables into Azusa's arms, startling the younger boy.

"Anyway, since you're here, take this inside will you?"

"Okay..."

After Azusa left, Yuma made his way back to the flowerbeds again.

"Damn it."

* * *

She hid her presence as soon as they arrived at the mansion. It was the same as usual. How long has it been since she was gone? Her mother had deprived her of seeing anyone except for her and William ever since they had locked her up down the dungeon.

It's not like she'd die of starvation anyway. Her brother's whipping hurt a lot. She felt the rage from every hit he brought down to her body.

It was his fault for being that weak anyway.

Truth be told, she kind of felt bad. So she let him do as he pleased. With that they were even. But the next time he tries to get in her way...

She'll surely kill him with no objections.

As soon as she stepped inside the garden area, she was met with the sight of the tall Mukami, holding on to a piece of tulip flower.

Since when had he started to grow tulips?

He looked like the typical teenager holding that flower in his hand. She hated roses, but tulips were a different story. Did he grow them for her? She seemed to be frozen on the ground and he still did not notice her presence.

"Idiot...I don't even know if you like tulips..." He muttered. It was more of a whisper, but she heard it.

It made her feel warm for some reason.

So he did grow them for her.

"How long are you going to stand there, Livestock?"

She was startled by Ruki's voice. They were still a safe distance away from Yuma. And the oldest Mukami had whispered in her ear.

The minute she turned around, he was gone. Was it her imagination? It can't be. However she did realize that she had been doing nothing but stand there for the past five minutes.

What was she going to say?

She took a step forward. And another. And another one. Until she was an arm away from him. His back was still facing her, but by the way his breathing hitched, she knew he felt it.

He was now fiddling with the stem of the flower. Before she can speak, the item was already in front of her. Yuma's arm reached out to close the distance, offering her the tulip.

"You're not allergic to these aren't ya, sow?"

He still had that scowl on his face.

She accepted it and shook her head, clutching the item to her chest.

"Took you long enough, sow."

"I'm back...Yuma."


	15. Maniac 02

"Hime-sama, shall I brew some tea?"

"Your clothes are slightly crooked, my lady."

"Will you really be okay without me accompanying you, Hime-sama?"

She was being pampered too much. They can only stare dumbfounded as Lilliane politely declined every offer the maid gave her.

Ruki ignored it. Growing up an aristocrat, he knew what it felt like. She didn't seem to be that annoyed though. But his brothers were.

"Hime-sama this, Hime-sama that. Ruki-kun! That maid is hogging Hime-chan all to herself!"

She merely chuckled at his outburst. Kou acted like a cat, really. He had grown a habit of laying down her lap, her fingers stroking through his smooth blond hair. He was the only one really bothered by Sayori's presence, she thought.

"Sayori is my familiar. Well, she was originally human...they say old habits die hard."

"Human?" Ruki asked, looking up from his book.

The smooth roaring of the vehicle engine was calming for the ride. They were all silent for a minute before she replied.

"Sayori's human form...is a corpse that I resurrected."

Just then, the limousine stopped. They all stepped out of the car, as the group went to their respective classrooms. Yuma and Lilliane had the same first class, while the other three were in different rooms.

"Oh my. It seems we have a test today."

"Are you serious?"

He did not seem like the type to study. She chuckled internally. As she can recall, the second son of the Sakamaki family were in the same class as them.

If it's something as simple as math...

Then she has no problems finishing it before the given time. Yuma looked like he was struggling. Or maybe he gave up. Both are possible scenarios. She laid her head down the desk as she stared up at the moon.

She finished too early. Maybe she should've done it by the pace of a normal human being. Quite ironic considering she was anything but that at all.

The next was history. And Ruki was in the same class as hers.

The Salem witch trials, huh? She heard that this school have some connections outside of the country. But why were they studying about such mythical things like witches?

It's not like she hasn't met one. Some were pleasant, others absolutely disgusted her to no extent.

It seems _witch hunting_ was very popular during the Dark ages.

* * *

"It's finally over! Huh? Azusa-kun, where's Hime-chan?"

"She had to tutor...second years...again..."

"Eh? Wait, so that means...M-neko-chan must be there!"

He immediately teleported to where he can sense her presence. In a classroom. When he opened the door however...all he can think of was how unusual the atmosphere was.

They all seemed to be focused on the papers on their desk. Yui wasn't there, but the Sakamaki triplets were present.

"There finished! Yours Truly can go home now, right?" Ayato was the first to pass his paper.

Lilliane scanned it before giggling and tearing it apart. The redhead could not believe his eyes. That bitch.

"Too bad, Ayato-kun. Your answers were all wrong. Now, then. Feel free to start again!"

Kou blinked at the scene. The usual boisterous Sakamaki had a defeated look on his face as he grudgingly went back to his seat. Inside his mind, he was already thinking of multiple ways to kill the upperclassman in front of them.

"How do I say it? It feels more like a prison than a classroom..."

"Kou? What are you doing here? I told Azusa-kun that I'll be going home late for a while."

"Well, I thought M-neko-chan was going to be here..." He made himself comfortable by dragging one of the chairs and sitting backwards, his arms leaning on the back of it.

"Yui got a decent score on her test. So she doesn't need tutoring. These three however..."

The next to try was Kanato.

"I'm all finished! Now give ne back Teddy!"

Oh right. The violet-haired vampire wasn't in possession of his stuff toy. He didn't notice it earlier, but now that he can see that his arms were free.

"Hmm...you got most of them right...but it's not good enough. I can't return Teddy to you."

"You--! Give me back Teddy---I'll kill you--Mmf!"

He was stopped in his tracks, her hand gripping his cheeks together. Tears were on the verge of falling from his eyes.

"That's no good Kanato-kun. If you're going to threaten someone, actions must be put first before words."

She let go of his face, making him stumble. Reaching behind her back, she handed the teddy bear to him, which he snatched away before running outside of the room while crying.

"Hmm...Senpai. You were hiding it from us before, but you're actually a Do-S aren't you?"

"Well, who knows? Kanato-kun ran away so consider this session dismissed. Let's go, Kou."

He followed behind her. His eye can tell. She definitely wasn't normal. To be able to control vampires like that. It can't just be because of her status. It was more like...respect out of fear.

* * *

Lilliane drank her tea, Sayori standing beside her holding the teapot. The aroma was nice. and calming. Watching over a bunch of brats was tiring.

**_You look like you had fun tormenting them._ **

"Barely. They can't be considered as high quality prey yet--Ugh!"

She placed the cup on the table, before coughing into her hand. It's been a while since she did drink blood after all. Unlike her siblings, who can live off with any blood, she feeds on a creature far more forbidden than humans.

"Hime-sama, are you okay?"

"Yes. Clean this up. I'll go back to my room. "

"Understood."

This is bad. Her mind is all over the place. She was staggering. And suddenly arm wrapped around her shoulders. This feeling...

"Yuma?"

"You look pale, sow."

"Come here." He easily lifted her in his arms.

She was a bit lighter than the last time he carried her. He felt her head on his chest. She fainted. She looked fragile like this. Like a real princess.

He placed her down his bed and laid down beside her. He twirled a couple strands of her dark hair in his fingers. She should just stay like this. In his arms.

"So that I don't lose sight of you again."


	16. Maniac 03

_**You don't need friends. When you care for someone, you get weak. That's why, Hime-chan...you need to be strong.** _

**_Close your heart! You are nothing to me when you're weak._ **

_**Hime-chan. Someday...Onee-sama will kill you.** _

Lilliane's eyes opened in surprise. She was sweating. A lot. The voices felt real even if it was just a dream. There was a lot in her past that she didn't want to remember.

Maybe losing her memories wasn't a bad thing after all.

She scanned her surroundings, deducing that she was not in her own room. Turning her head to the side, she was met with the sight of Yuma's face an inch away from hers. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, making her head lean in the crook of his neck.

He smelled...earthy. Maybe it's because he was the only one who actually does labor in this house. It felt pleasant. She inhaled more of his scent, deciding that if he wasn't going to wake up any sooner then she might as well just embrace it.

But his neck was so close to her mouth. Her own teeth ached to bury itself down his flesh and taste his blood. She covered her mouth with her hand, biting her finger in the process. She may not be able to control herself if this went on any further.

"Are you trying to get killed, sow?"

She was suddenly pushed on her back, with Yuma hovering above her. His eyes narrowed deeply against the wound on the palm of her hand where blood was now trailing down her arm.

"This scent is dangerous..." He licked the liquid upwards, until his tongue reached the cut.

"Yuma..." She was blushing. What he was doing right now is too embarrassing.

"Don't you give me that innocent look now. Come on, I'm thirsty."

His fangs brought her pain as he bit on the exposed flesh of her shoulder. Her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. Her mouth opened, throat feeling dry all of a sudden. As if he could sense her struggle, he pushed his own wrist against her mouth. She bit it on instinct, sucking the blood roughly from his veins.

He paused to look at her. Lilliane seemed to be in a trance, her eyes glowing red once again as she continued to drink his blood.

Their eyes met, her hand releasing his wrist. Yuma's gaze went down to her lips, where the excess blood from him was lingering. Her tongue darted out to wipe the mess.

"Yuma..." She held out her hands to cup his cheeks.

"I---"

"Yuma-kun! There's a little maid trashing your garden! It's scary!"

The two separated as soon as the door opened. Their backs faced each other, both faces flushed from the comprimising position they were in earlier. Kou didn't seem to see it though.

"Eh? Hime-chan? What're yo--"

"K-Kou! What did you say about the garden?"

"Oh, right! She just appeared out of nowhere! She was pretty strong for a small kid too!"

Little...maid? It couldn't be!

Lilliane stood up from the bed and rushed outside. Sayori wasn't in the living room as usual.

"Sayori! Where are you?"

She continued to run outside and looked over the balcony. Kou was right. A small child dressed in maid costume was somehow...destroying the garden? More of like forcing her way through with the amount of luggage she was carrying.

"Hime-sama!"

Jumping over the fence, Sayori rushed over to stop the stranger looking around the place cluelessly. Her hands lifted the maid effortlessly with their height difference and threw her against the trees.

"Hime-chan what's going on?"

She ignored him and called out to Sayori. Because her attention was taken away, she did not dodge in time as a tree trunk was lunged in her direction.

"Sayori!" She wasn't harmed, but the impact did twist her wrist at a unusual angle.

"Franca! That's enough!"

"Uga."

"Hime-sama..." Sayori began, "Franca seems to have come here alone."

* * *

"Uga. Uga."

"She apologizes for the trouble she gave. She said she would help for the repairs of the mansion."

"I see."

Even this was an unusual occurrence for them. Yuma's garden was completely destroyed and the backyard part of the mansion is barely even in tact.

Lilliane sighed before drinking her tea. Franca was the first familiar assigned to her before she even created Sayori. She was destroyed during an attack, and was kept in morgue along with all the other corpses for the time being.

However, she did not expect Franca to follow her master when it realized that she was not in the castle.

"Franca. Who sent you here?"

"Uga."

Father?

"I see. Sayori, assist Franca in repairing the garden. Finish it before dawn."

"Yes, My lady." The two servants left leaving the rest of them in the living room.

"Livestock, your servants are very eccentric."

"I apologize for this, Ruki-kun. As you can see, Franca isn't capable of producing any human language. She only follows my orders, so she can be a handful sometimes."

After finishing her cup, she excused herself to get ready for school.

Androids and Gynoids were only supposed to be by their master's side in the event of...a war. Why did His Majesty sent Franca all of a sudden?

"Zaphkiel...do you remember? The first time we met?"

The pocketwatch on the bedside table was silent, before a voice coming from it answered her.

**Yes. Why?**

"Back then, did you help me out of pity?"

He kept quiet. Then he posed his own question.

**Do you regret the left eye I gave you?**

"No...I'm grateful. But I fear...a war might be coming again..." 

She slumped herself over the bed. Does this mean that she had to submit to this cursed life of hers again? The words of her mother played in her mind.

_You just have to follow what I taught you. Kill them before they kill you._

She touched the artificial eye on her left, taking off the contact lens sealing it, revealing a clock stigmata. It resembled her lifespan. The condition she had to live with for having the power of a god.

The hands of the time, ticking away endlessly as if mocking her inability to fulfill her purpose.

* * *

"Hmm? What is that?" William turned his head at the sound of loud banging in the walls of the castle.

"Frank, did you hear something?"

"Uga." The familiar responded. Just as he was about to proceed towards his destination, the noise echoed once again.

"Seriously, wha---"

"William!" He saw his mother walking towards him as if in a hurry. Her eyes were still covered with a visor, bandages wrapped from her face down to her neck.

"Mother, did you hear that sound?"

"Go back to your room immediately."

"But mo--"

"Are you disobeying me?!" She shrieked. He closed his eyes in surprise, his feet unconsciously moving an inch backward.

"This is no time to be loitering around the halls! Hurry up and go to your room."

"Y-Yes, mother." William said before disappearing towards the corner.

Kikyo bit down the tip of her thumb, a habit she had developed when she was anxious. It was always around this time of the year that her husband, Gareth's magic is slowly being weakened by the nearing of the full moon.

Karlheinz had betrayed them. He did not uphold the end of his deal. He exploited the weakness of their family. But why was Gareth not doing anything about it? Their daughter could be in danger, living in the human world. Yet he still entrusted Lilliane to that vampire.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

The partial source of her anxiety appeared before her. As a queen and a wife, she had morals and a reputation to uphold. But before all of that, her main priority is the role of a mother.

"Gareth...what did you do?"

The Phoenix King did not give his wife a response. The noise kept resonating on the walls, having a 5 second interval in between sounds.

"I had no choice, Kikyo. Everything was for our family. We are a dying race. Come with me."

He led her through the throne room's hallway, portraits of former Kings decorated on the walls. Stopping at a corner, Gareth opened a secret passage leading down to the basement. The dim lighting of the dungeon gave the area a soft glow. In the middle of the empty prison cells, was a huge door. The iron doors vibrated from the impact of something hitting it, the sound becoming louder as they walked closer to it.

A feet away from the door, the sound disappeared.

"...It stopped."

"Kikyo. I will reveal to you what is behind the door." He turned to her with a serious expression on his face.

"But you cannot interfere with my plans any longer."


End file.
